Kas laimės milijoną?
Kas laimės milijoną? was the Lithuanian version based on British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from May 16, 2002, to August 18, 2005, on TV3 Lithuania channel. Hosted by Henrikas Vaitiekūnas (May 16, 2002 - April 25, 2003) and Vytautas Kernagis (May 1, 2003 - August 18, 2005). The top prize was 1 000 000 litai. Lifelines Lithuanian version of the show had three lifelines: * 50:50 (vienas iš dviejų, one out of two) * Phone-A-Friend (skambutis draugui, call for a friend) * Ask the Audience (salės pagalba, audience help) Seasons * Season 1 (May 16, 2002 - 2002) * Season 2 (2002 - 2003) * Season 3 (2003 - 2004) * Season 4 (2004 - August 18, 2005) Money Tree Top winners * Rita Nikolskienė - 64 000 Lt (May 9, 2003) 8 000 Lt winners * Robertus Balandžius - 8 000 Lt (July 29, 2004) 4 000 Lt winners * Vladislovas Greičius - 4 000 Lt (April 29, 2004) * Henrik ? - 4 000 Lt (July 22, 2004) * Aidas Entkus - 4 000 Lt (August 5, 2004) * Aras Valiulis - 4 000 Lt (October 7, 2004) 2 000 Lt winners * Ramunė Žilinskaitė - 2 000 Lt (March 11, 2004) * Eugenijus Butkevičius - 2 000 Lt (July 22, 2004) * Rita Biekšaitė - 2 000 Lt (August 5, 2004) 1 000 Lt winners * Remigijus Buožius - 1 000 Lt (May 1, 2003) * Ernestas Lomsargis - 1 000 Lt (May 1, 2003) * Gediminas Talalas - 1 000 Lt (?) * Lina Bagušytė - 1 000 Lt (May 2003) * Viktoras Baublius - 1 000 Lt (May 2003) * Vygintas Grinius - 1 000 Lt (October 9, 2003) * Gintaras Kivaras - 1 000 Lt (October 9, 2003) * Vitalijus Dubauskas - 1 000 Lt (October 16, 2003) * Dainius Arlauskas - 1 000 Lt (March 11, 2004) * Saulius Morozovas - 1 000 Lt (April 29, 2004) * Egidijus Bracevičius - 1 000 Lt (April 29, 2004) * Lina Riškutė - 1 000 Lt (July 8, 2004) (The 100th show) * Vytautas Kernagis - 1 000 Lt (July 8, 2004) (The 100th show) * Sigitas Augustauskas - 1 000 Lt (July 15, 2004) * Gaivaldas Jukna - 1 000 Lt (July 15, 2004) * Nijolė Balčiūnienė - 1 000 Lt (July 22, 2004) * Leonidas Šabatko - 1 000 Lt (October 7, 2004) * Arūnas Palekas - 1 000 Lt (October 14, 2004) * Saulius Čepaitis - 1 000 Lt (October 14, 2004) * Kornelijus Šleževičius - 1 000 Lt (October 28, 2004) 0 Lt winners * Skirmantas Miliauskas - 0 Lt (April 22, 2004) * Mindaugas Lukenskas - 0 Lt (July 29, 2004) * Julija Slobadianiuk - 0 Lt (July 29, 2004) Other winners * Valdemaras Butautas - ? (?) * Inga Čiuplienė - ? (May 2003) * Vytautas Fedaravičius - ? (May 5, 2004) * Andrius Girnis - ? (October 21, 2004) Sources * Official website Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions